This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to accomplish 3 projects designed by the NPRC Genome Banking Working Group and the NPRC Genetics Working Group. These projects will develop resources for use in characterizing NHPs and sharing genetic material and information across all of the NPRCs. The specific resource projects that the ONPRC contributes to are: 1. Genome Banking- identify and contribute DNAs from unrelated and family trios including: 80 Indian rhesus macaques, 22 Chinese rhesus macaques and 22 Japanese macaques. 2. Develop and produce two 96 SNP arrays for use in testing parentage and ancestry of the NPRC rhesus macaques 3. Provide a requirements analyst to establish the informatics needs and gaps in informatics resources at the NPRCs